What Happened After
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: What happened after Revan and the crew of the Ebon Hawk defeated Malak and destroyed the Star Forge? They celebrated of course. This is the aftermath of that celebration. Disregards KOTOR 2. FemCanderous. Revan/Multi. Mentions of Slash (Not Revan). Complete CrackFic I wrote for my birthday. COMPLETE. One-Shot. M for a reason.


**I Do Not Own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic**

 **So this is a little birthday present to myself. I hope you enjoy. For the purposes of this story, Canderous is now female and named Candara**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Revan groaned as he sat down at the table in the Ebon Hawk. HK-47 followed his master faithfully.

"Inquiry: You do not seem excited Master. Is not the birth of one's children supposed to be a joyful event?" the droid asked.

The former dark lord snorted. "It is," he assured the droid. "But that doesn't mean it's not stressful." Sighing he mumbled, "How did I get into this situation?"

"Answer: During the crew's celebration of the defeat of Darth Malak and the destruction of the Star Forge you and the rest of the organics consumed copious amounts of Tarisian ale stored away on the ship. Then you copulated with Bastila Shan, Candara Ordo, Mission Vao, and Juhani, impregnating all four," the droid responded.

Revan lightly glared at the droid, though he couldn't stop the slight smile on his face. "That was a rhetorical question HK."

"Comforting statement: At least your celebratory orgy was better than Carth Onasi's Master."

Revan looked at the droid oddly. "Wait, Carth had an orgy?"

"Confirmation: That is what you organics call copulation with more more than two participates is it not? Though I fail to see how Carth Onasi is expected to copulate as he does not possess the necessary organs."

"What?"

"Answer: Zaalbar attempted to copulate in Carth Onasi's anus while Jolee Bindo tried to copulate in his Carth Onasi's mouth."

Revan snorted. "Are you saying Carth was spit-roasted, by Zaalbar and Jolee?"

"Answer: I believe that is the term you organics use, yes.

Revan couldn't help but chuckle. That explained why Carth stood to eat and winced when he was finally forced to sit down. It also explained why he looked so uncomfortable when Zaalbar entered the room a few moments later and quickly fled. "Please tell me you have proof of this event. At the very least Candara will find it entertaining."

"Assurance: I downloaded the footage from the ships cameras before Carth Onasi could delete it, along with the footage of your own orgy Master."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No wonder Carth was such a pussy," Candara said after Revan showed her the footage from HK. The eldest of Revan's new brides, the Mandalorian was obviously pregnant judging by her bulging stomach. And despite being five months along, Revan knew not to underestimate the woman.

She'd barely missed his head when she shot at him after 'he' made Mission cry. Revan still didn't know what he supposedly did to cause Mission to cry, but all four woman had blamed him, Candara shot at him, and four hours later all four loved and adored him and he got to enjoy another orgy.

"I mean sure, Zaalbar's impressive, but he's wookie and I'm pretty sure he's average compared to wookies. Jolee is also about average. But Carth...is it even large enough to call him a man? How did he ever get his wife pregnant with such a tiny dick?"

"I don't want to know," Revan assured her. "Still, do you think the other would want to see this?"

"Are you kidding. Bastila and Juhani will complain about how wrong it is to see, and it would probably scar Mission for life. No, I think this stays between you and me," Candara said with a grin. Her grin widened as she said, "The other vid however, of our little celebration that led to our current state, now that's something that needs to be shared."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review and Check out the Challenges in My Forum (Link on Profile) and the Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
